<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ep03 by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236135">Ep03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatewaki Rintarou - Fandom, Tsukushi Mone, マジきゅんっ! ルネッサンス</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ep03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>澟太郎他就吻了茂音的嘴，茂音他的心情也是好開心的，因此澟太郎他就同了茂音他講了：我看見到了你好開心的样子的，就去感覺到了十分之好開心並是希望可以同你一起做的 我同你做的，可以嗎？茂音他就講：好啊，茂音他的心情也是十分之好，之後茂音他就立刻抱了凜太郎他並吻了凜太郎他的嘴唇的，就同了澟太郎他舌吻及濕吻完的，也感到兩人的口內的溫暖的，並感到了不少的甜蜜和溫暖的，而茂音他的衣服就吻着的時候就除了的 而澟太郎他就連了茂音他的耳廊就開始吻咬了的，也吻咬了茂音他的全身，就開始吻吸含了並用了不同方法含了茂音他的乳頭的，澟太郎他的手除了撫摸並提拎捏茂音他的乳頭之外，澟太郎他也把了自己的手伸入了茂音的後穴中撫摸着的，而令到了茂音的他也不停地叫着的，澟太郎他就覺得了茂音他吻後穴已經好濕的，澟太郎他就/也把了自己的大大插了去的，也令到了茂音他的身體上也有了不太好及不舒服的感覺，也開始叫得好大声，所以澟太郎他就安慰了茂音他的就講了沒有事的，所以講完，澟太郎他也好好地插入去吻，就插得好深的，而令到茂音他開始大叫及叫得好大声，就不自覺叫着：啊~啊~啊我要去啊，澟~太郎，茂音他就好快高潮躺在床上昏睡，也给了澟太郎他就好好清潔完了身體的，之後就一起相拥地睡了一覺的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>